Scary Night
by Kira 4-Hundred
Summary: –Todo está bien- Genda negó efusivamente, nada estaba bien, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras llevaba ambas manos hasta sus oídos, aun escuchaba las voces de aquellas personas, aun veía la sombra de Ella, nada estaba bien y Sakuma no lo entendía. One-shot.


Privet! Les traigo un sensualon y loco one-shot, como me estoy quedando sin música fue un poco complicado sacarlo, pero aquí esta.

**Música del capitulo -** _"Vale of doom (extended)" _Alice Mandess Return

**Notas -** Este fic participa en el reto: _"Temor enfermizo"_ del foro Inazuma Eleven

**Nictofobia -** _Miedo o temor irracional a la __oscuridad_

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

_**Scary Night**_

**_(Genda Kojiro)_**

"_"Hasta cierto punto, el temor a la oscuridad puede ser justificado como reacción natural de los humanos, puesto que no están preparados para ver en la oscuridad y por ello, la especie ha estado en franca desventaja ante depredadores nocturnos. Desde este punto de vista, el miedo a la oscuridad es producto del proceso evolutivo"_

Para Genda la oscuridad siempre fue algo de temer, desde niño, cuando sus compañeros lo encerraban en los armarios oscuros y pequeños donde pasaba horas hasta que alguien lo encontrara o cuando sus padres lo encerraban en su cuarto a oscuras por desobedecerlos, su temor tiene fundamentos, sucesos que debió afrontar a corta edad y que lo llevaron a su estado actual.

Genda Kojiro es un chico prepotente, ególatra y narcisista, o ese es el que todos conocen, el chico fuerte que no le teme a nada, pero hay un lado de él, uno que pocos conocen, un Genda mucho más débil y temeroso, que se oculta bajo las sabanas por la mañana y reaparece al anochecer, un miedo que lo ha perseguido por años y que aun yendo a terapias no ha podido quitar, _no_ _aun_. Cada noche lo asaltaban los mismos recuerdos, las mismas voces que lo atormentaron en su infancia y causan el insomnio que intenta ocultar con maquillaje y un par de bebidas energéticas.

Su temor se remonta hacia el pasado, mucho antes de entrar a Teikoku, cuando era apenas un niño y no tenía total conciencia de lo que lo rodeaba, en ese entonces su miedo paso por una etapa normal que todo niño debía de pasar; etapa que él nunca supero y hasta el día de hoy lo atormenta cada vez al caer la noche, cada vez que las luces se apagan y el silencio reinante se veía interrumpido por los sonidos y figuras inquietantes que parecen tan reales como él, todo tan solo por estar en el momento y lugar menos indicado.

_No es real. No está aquí._

Frases que se la hacían cada vez menos convincentes, porque cada noche era como la peor de las pesadillas, porque no hacía más que empeorar.

Era día viernes y había quedado con Sakuma para que este se fuera a quedar a su casa, al terminar la jornada escolar la lluvia que se había hecho esperar durante todo el día finalmente cayo empapando a ambos jóvenes, la tarde paso normal, entre Sakuma ayudándole a estudiar y Genda con sus extrañas frases de doble sentido. Era tarde, casi media noche y la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los vidrios, los relámpagos iluminaban de vez en vez el cielo nocturno y los truenos acompañaban al aullido del viento, Genda y Sakuma estaban jugando _Dead Island _cuando la luz se fue, Genda se estremeció antes de apretar el mando con fuerza

-Mierda- fue todo lo que dijo el del parche ignorando la reacción del otro, un temblor recorrió el cuerpo del castaño cuando un relámpago ilumino la estancia, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su respiración se volvió entrecortada, Sakuma se levantó en busca de su celular que se hallaba dentro de su mochila, el oji-azul aprisiono su muñeca con fuerza extrañándolo, nunca lo trataba así -¿Genda?- el mencionado tan solo apretó el agarre mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar ante el fugaz resplandor de los relámpagos acompañados de cerca por el sonido de los truenos -¿Estas bien?- nada, solo silencio por parte del castaño, viejos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, recuerdos que intento reprimir, voces que lo hacían temblar, entre la oscuridad aparte de la silueta del más bajo diviso otra, en una esquina de su cuarto, de pie observándolo, _como aquella vez_, estaba ahí otra vez, su ritmo cariado se aceleró y su respiración se volvió ruidosa y agitada

-Está aquí- susurro, el sonido apenas llego a los oídos de Sakuma, pero fue suficiente para que se intentara zafar de su agarra y se sentara junto a él

-¿Quién está aquí?- pregunto preocupado

-Ella…- su entrecortada respiración le hacía cada vez más difícil hablar –Ella… vino por mí- Sakuma intento encontrarle un sentido a todo eso, acerco su mano al cabello del castaño notando de inmediato lo tenso que estaba-

-Tranquilo, soy yo- intento calmarlo –Todo está bien- Genda negó efusivamente, nada estaba bien, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras llevaba ambas manos hasta sus oídos, aun escuchaba las voces de aquellas personas, aun veía la sombra de Ella, nada estaba bien y Sakuma no lo entendía, pego un pequeño salto cuando una mano se posó en su hombro haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y que con ello cayera al suelo, retrocedió aterrado cuando distinguió una silueta que le resulto desconocida.

-¡Aléjate!- grito temblando, sintió las lágrimas precipitarse por sus pómulos e intento secarlas con sus temblorosas manos, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía los pasos de aquella persona acercándose

-Genda- dijo el chico, el otro negó

-¡Vete!- fue su respuesta

-Genda, escucha- intento razonar con el más alto, el castaño se negaba a ceder

-¡No!- su voz y todo su cuerpo temblaba, sus manos sudaban, todo le daba vueltas y sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría, Ella estaba tan cerca, entre abrió los ojos enfocando al peli-largo en el momento justo que un relámpago ilumino la habitación, soltó un grito cuando detrás de él vio la sonrisa de Ella, Sakuma se estremeció junto a él, esa situación le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta, se acercó despacio a él situándose a su lado izquierdo

-Cuéntame que ocurre ¿sí?- intento ser lo más amable posible, el castaño pareció detener sus movimientos por un momento, hizo un gesto de repulsión cuando el sonido del muchacho vomitando alcanzo sus oídos –"mierda"- pensó el más bajo

-No puedo- susurro limpiando la comisura de sus labios, Sakuma se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, un incómodo silencio se formó entre ambos roto solamente por los relámpagos que iluminaban de vez en cuando el cuarto –Ella está ahí- murmullo con voz temblorosa –Ella sigue allí- su voz comenzó a volverse entrecortada así como su respiración –Esta ahí- volvió a decir cada vez más desesperado

-¿Quién?- fue la simple pregunta del peli-celeste, a su pregunta la mirada de Genda se llenó de pánico, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos mientras encogía su cuerpo tembloroso, podía escuchar claramente sus latidos acrecentándose, golpeando su pecho con fuerza y agitando su respiración -Ahí no hay nadie- musito el chico al ver que no había respuesta positiva por parte del castaño

-¡Si lo hay!- grito –Esta ahí… justo ahí- su respiración entrecortada le hacía cada vez más difícil hablar –No se ira- su voz tembló –nunca se va- Sakuma comenzó a temer seriamente por la salud mental de su amigo.

La situación se tornaba cada vez más insoportable para Genda, los sonidos, las sombras, incluso la silueta de Sakuma lo aterraban, _soy un cobarde_, pensó mientras intentaba regular su respiración, tarea que le resultaba imposible en aquella oscuridad que parecía impenetrable, su piel se erizo cuando sintió el frio tacto de algo sobre su mano –Genda- su voz se confundió con el sonido de un trueno lo que provoco otro estremecimiento por parte del castaño, estaba tenso y apenas podía respirar, todo daba vueltas dentro y fuera de su cabeza, _siempre sucede algo malo cuando no hay luz, _fue el pensamiento que lo ataco de pronto, en el momento exacto en que Ella acercaba sus manos al cuerpo de Sakuma.

La luz volvió de golpe haciendo que Sakuma cerrara el ojo, pestañeo un par de veces antes de observar asombrado lo pequeño y vulnerable que se veía su amigo, siempre tan prepotente, ahora no parecía más que un niño asustado, hizo una mueca al ver la mancha que había formado el vómito del castaño –La luz volvió- fue su comentario, Genda abrió los ojos inseguro y al comprobar que efectivamente había regresado se levantó tambaleante sintiendo el estómago revuelto, Jirou lo sostuvo –¿Estas mejor?- el oji-azul no respondió y salió en dirección al baño para terminar de devolver la cena y con ello alejar momentáneamente los malos recuerdos y olvidarse de Ella, cuando volvió se dejó caer sobre la cama a un lado del de parche

-¿Mejor?- volvió a preguntar, Genda sin embargo se quedó mirando fijamente el techo

-¿Qué… ocurrió?- esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa al oji-naranja

-¿Estas bromeando?- dijo el otro, el castaño negó suavemente -¿No recuerdas nada de lo que paso?- el otro negó en respuesta, Sakuma suspiro en señal de frustración

-Tuve… un ataque de pánico… ¿no?- la pregunta quedó en el aire unos segundos

-Si…- el sonido de un trueno erizo la piel de ambos chicos -¿Por qué?- Genda no supo que contestar

-Yo…- tartamudeo –Le temo a la oscuridad- dijo bajito, Sakuma alzo una ceja

-Me di cuenta- dijo –Pero quiero saber por qué- el oji-azul se mordió el labio, Jirou lo observo en silencio antes de soltar un suspiro –No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres- Genda se mantuvo en silencio durante un par de minutos

-Gracias- susurro, Sakuma se dio vuelta quedando de costado mirando al castaño, Genda imito su acción y se quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que se levanto

-Hay que limpiar eso- dijo refiriéndose a la mancha, Sakuma rio

-Tú tienes que limpiar- dijo en tono de burla, Kojiro le dedico una débil sonrisa, el silencio se volvió a hacer presente, ninguno sabía que decir o hacer, todo parecía simplemente irreal ahora, que Genda hubiese entrado en pánico por un apagón, que hubiese estado al borde de la inconciencia mientras aseguraba ver a algo o _alguien_ que lo más probable no existiera.

Esa noche Genda no dio conciliado el sueño, aquellas voces hacían eco en su cabeza, la figura espectral de aquel misterioso personaje seguía en su memoria y el temor de volver a verla lo hacía estremecer, no importa cuánto tiempo pasara, no importa cuánto hiciera, su miedo siempre podría más que él, más que sus intenciones de olvidar, cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando dormir pero esa imagen se repetía, pego un salto en la cama cuando los brazos de Sakuma lo rodearon

-Ya duérmete- susurro adormilado –Nadie te hará daño- entreabrió su ojo mirándolo con cariño –Yo te cuidare- Genda lo miro y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa adivinando el tono rosa que adornaba sus mejillas, tal vez no fuese cierto, tal vez Sakuma no podía protegerlo de su propia mente, pero por esta vez quiso creer que sí.

* * *

**Aclaraciones -** Base las personalidades de los personajes en los Headcones de Becky Ishtar -espero hayan quedado bien-

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


End file.
